Pups and the Battle for Adventure Bay
TIMELINE Important Events since Pups on a Hunt * The PAW Patrol makes a speedy recovery and vows never to bring up the incident ever again * Marshall's sleepwalking wrecks havoc among his fellow Pups * Chase encounters a space alien and mistakes it for a melon * Rocky goes scuba-diving to save Captain Turbot and Francois * Farmer Yumi marries Farmer Al * The Unit PAW uniforms are collecting dust underneath the Lookout * Whereabouts of Talon are still unknown to the PAW Patrol, but they quickly forget aobut his disappearance and continue on with their normal life STORY Chapter 1: The Meeting It was a gloomy dusk day. Ryder stood alone, hands jammed into the pockets of his blue jeans and his head bowed down in respect, though it more looked like he was admiring his sport sneakers. The wind was a mild breeze, ruffling his spiked coiffure ever so softly with affection. He was at the local graveyard, a place secluded in the prosperous town of Adventure Bay. The tombstone he was in front resembled war crosses, marking the final resting places of fallen soldiers. In a sense, this tombstone was just like those. This was the burial site of Ranger, Ryder’s own twin brother who had permanently scarred his life. Yet nonetheless, the PAW Patrol leader was here to pay a little respect. Carefully brushing off the leaves and dirt, he laid his glistening eyes on the stone. Chase “Ranger” Ryder was the only words carved into it. That was all Ryder requested. “Ranger”, Ryder whispered inaudibly as he knelt down, “if you’re listening to me, I just want to know I still love you. You will forever be my dear brother, no regrets.” The breeze died down. The light cirrus clouds froze in their place. The river flow halted. The whole world was in a moment of silence. “I forgive everything you have done to us, Ranger, “continued Ryder emotionally, “And I-" Suddenly, an arm shot up from the grave. It shot right out of the dirt, a limb smothered with wet soil and plastered with bruises. Screaming, Ryder jumped back and landed on his bottom. He crawled quickly back until he hit a tree, his body shaking with unprecedented fear. Slowly and gradually, the arm thrashed violently. Ryder slammed his eyes shut, breathing heavily as he hoped for the best. Maybe it was just an extremely grotesque hallucination, maybe it was just a nightmare, maybe... The crackling stopped all of a sudden. Time stood still. The PAW Patrol opened his eyes while clenching his fist. Whatever the hell that happened, there surely won't be any friendly handshakes or greetings. Ryder had to prepare for the absolute worse. Very slowly, Ryder opened his eyes. And he tried to scream. But with no avail. His throat was blocked, the excruciating sensation traveled throughout his body, paralyzing everyone of his body parts. The rotting arm gave way to a full entire body. It was a boy, more or less his same build, complete in a somewhat distinguishable Army Cadet uniform and black boots. Dirt rained from his clothes like snow. His eyes were neon red and his face fixed into an evil smile. "Zack," the reanimated body croaked hoarsely, "we meet again." To be continued... Should I continue? Yes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Characters Category:Action